


Comforting [Bucky Barnes]

by law_nerd105



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky takes care of Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Bucky found you crying in the shower, and quickly made it his mission to comfort you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Comforting [Bucky Barnes]

**Author's Note:**

> I had a shitty day, but like, I had no reason to be having a shitty day. So, if Bucky is your comfort character (like he's mine), then this one's for you.

“Doll?” the question sounded through the quiet apartment. Quiet, save for the sound of the running shower water coming from the bathroom. Bucky got no reply, which he instantly thought was odd.

I pulled my knees tighter into my chest, ignoring the sound of Bucky’s footsteps slowly growing louder as he was approaching the closed bathroom door.

Bucky knocked against the door, not waiting for a response before he opened it. The steam from the warm water quickly hurried out of the bathroom, hitting Bucky in a wave.

“Doll?” his voice was hesitant then, as if he was unsure of how he should properly approach the situation.

I sniffed, trying to hold back my sobs, not wanting him to see me that way.

Bucky had heard the sound and reacted by hastily yanking back the shower curtain, only to find me curled up sitting on the hard floor of the shower under the hot, running water.

“Shit, Doll,” he rushed to get under the water, moving fast until he was kneeling beside me. He didn’t even think twice before he was pulling me into his arms.

I clung tightly onto him, moving into his chest so that I could sob into his shoulder. No longer caring that he could see me at my worst.

“Hey, I’m right here, Doll. Right here. I love you. I love you so much,” he tried to comfort me. His clothes were fully soaked by then, but I couldn’t bring myself to let him go.

“Shh,” he soothed me, that was when I realised how loud I was actually sobbing. Finally letting go again. He held me tightly, stroking my bare back and wet hair and placing his lips against my forehead.

“Bucky…” I managed to choke out, gasping to try to stop the sobbing.  
“Come on, Doll. Darling… let’s get you dried and dressed.”

Bucky picked me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style, as if I weighed nothing at all to him. He shut off the water, then looked down at me. My eyes were red and puffy from the time I had spent crying in the shower. I had a slight headache, and I could feel the tiredness seeping through me. My throat was sore from sobbing the entire time, and I wanted nothing more than for the feeling to go away.

Bucky leaned down, craning his neck so that he could place a soft kiss to my pouted lips. It was such a sweet, gentle kiss. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted him to leave me.

He carried me all the way to our bedroom, murmuring soft words of comfort into my ear as he walked. He sat me down on the edge of the bed then reluctantly let me go. He stepped back to grab his towel that was draped over the back of the chair in the corner of the room.

He slowly dried me off, as if I was made of glass and would break. I stayed sitting as he continued, as he kept placing short, sweet kisses to my lips.

He stepped back again when he was finished, tossing the towel aside again. He pulled out one of his sweatshirts that he wore most often and a pair of his boxer briefs. At first I thought he was going to get dressed, but he turned back to face me and slowly dressed me in the shirt and boxers. He still kissed me as he worked.

My sobbing had stopped in the meantime, save for the occasional sniff, all I had on my mind was how much love I had for the man standing in front of me. I loved him so much.

Bucky quickly undressed himself, draping his wet clothes over the back of the chair were his towel still hung. He dried himself off, then slipped into only a pair of his boxer briefs. Then he was standing in front of me again.

“You wanna wear them?” Bucky asked gently, playing with his dog tags that dangled from his neck to indicate to them. I nodded slowly, looking down at the floor and in result, not noticing Bucky’s small smile.

He pulled the tags over his head, then put them over my head to let them hang from my neck. He kissed my forehead gently before he moved us both up the bed and under the covers.

He pulled the sheets up over us. He wrapped himself around me, tangling his limbs with mine the way he knew I liked it. I liked it when we were that close to each other. I liked it when he held me like he currently was. He made me feel so safe and loved. It made me forget about everything else going on around me.

There was a long moment of silence where we simply laid holding each other, before Bucky spoke.  
“Do you want to talk about it, Doll?”

“I just had an off day,” I sighed, nuzzling my face into Bucky’s broad, bare, muscled chest. It was true. I had no particular reason for having ended up crying in the shower. But every little thing seemed to tick me off that day. It was just too much.

Bucky lazily ran his hand up and down my spine, making sure that I was laying comfortably, before he pulled me tighter against him.

“Something happen?” he asked.  
“Not really. I just woke up feeling bad. The little things piled up, I guess.”

Bucky started prepping kisses all over my face. My lips, my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my jaw. Everywhere. He left no place without a kiss. Any patch of exposed skin he could reach, he was kissing.

“Wanna get ice cream later?” he offered.  
“Yeah,” I smiled into his chest, taking in a deep breath to fill my nose with the smell of him. It always seemed to put me truly at ease, even when nothing else could.

“And pizza?” he added.  
“Yeah,” I repeated softer, letting my eyes finally fall shut. Letting the tiredness lull me into a sleep.

“I love you, Doll,” he whispered.  
“Thank you, Bucky, for everything. I love you too. So very much.”


End file.
